Gandalf's Apprentice
by Elindithas Darksbane
Summary: <html><head></head>500 years ago Gandalf discovered Elindithas in Fangorn Forest now as his apprentice he must go to the Shire to persuade Frodo to take the ring to Rivendell</html>
1. Chapter 1

Gandalf's Apprentice

I rode forwards on a small cart. Greythorn my horse trotted along the dirt track towards the shire smoking the Hobbit's pipe weed. It was at least 100 years ago when Gandalf first introduced me to it. That's right. I am Gandalf's apprentice Elendithas but man and hobbits call me Silver as of my hair. 500 years ago Gandalf found me in Fangorn Forest. From then on I have trained under him; he was like a father to me. I had never met my parents all Gandalf said is that they live near Lothlorien. I started humming an elvish song I once heard in Rivendell that is where I met my two closest friends. Aragorn son of Arathorn and Arwen Undomiel. It was the year 2953 of the Third Age; the reason for being in Rivendell was the meeting of the white council. I wasn't included so I went into the gardens and saw the most beautiful elf I had ever seen. She sat on a bench a silk dress reaching down to her ankles. I took of my green cloak and approached her.

Arwen: You came with Gandalf didn't you?

Me: Yes, my name is Elendithas apprentice of Gandalf the Grey.

Arwen: I am Arwen Undomiel

Me: What a beautiful name, I presume you are the daughter of Elrond.

Arwen: How did you know?

Me: One so wise must be.

She laughs as she stands up.

Arwen: Walk with me

She holds out her arm. I link it with mine her skin is soft.

Me: Gandalf once told me a story of the last alliance, have you heard it?

Arwen: Yes, but I would love to hear it from you.

Me: _Ever since his defeat in the Battle of the Gwathló Sauron nursed a special hatred against the Númenóreans and longed to take revenge on them. In 3261, Sauron dared to wage war against Númenor and the last King of Númenor Ar-Pharazôn had gathered a massive army to counter this threat. Perceiving the might and splendour of the Númenóreans Sauron's servants deserted him, and Sauron was filled with fear and humbled himself. He was brought as hostage to Númenor and finally succeeded in taking his revenge by playing a vital role in the events that led to the Downfall. Yet of all Númenóreans he hated Elendil most, and his wrath was great that he and his sons had escaped. After the Downfall of Númenor in S.A. 3319 the remaining Faithful led by Elendil and his sons Isildur and Anarion etablished the Realms in Exile in Middle-earth. Elendil ruled Arnor in the north, Isildur and Anarion jointly ruled the southern realm of Gondor. Sauron however perished physically, by drowning; being caught in the Fall of Númenor which he had cleverly schemed to bring about. Yet nevertheless, even though he truly was drowned, Sauron's spirit endured; he returned to his fortress Barad-dûr in Mordor and was able in time to take shape again. However, it should be noted that hereafter Sauron could no longer take on a deceptively fair and greatly pleasing form, as Sauron had done so long before, in order to deceive the Elves and then again much later, the Númenóreans too, whilst he was held a willing captive._

_Perceiving that his enemies of old had escaped the downfall, Sauron's wrath was great and in 3429 he launched an attack upon Isildur's fortress, Minas Ithil. Believing that Sauron had perished in the Downfall of Númenor, they were completely taken by surprise, Minas Ithil was taken, and the White Tree of Gondor that Isildur had planted there was burned. Nevertheless Isildur, his wife and children escaped, saving a seedling of the tree, too, and sailing down Anduin journeyed to Elendil's realm in Arnor. There Elendil and Gil-galad, High King of the Noldor forged the Last Alliance of Elves and Men in 3430, to defeat Sauron ultimately. Meanwhile Anárion held out in Gondor, defending Osgiliath and Minas Anor._

_In S.A. 3431 the Elves of Lindon led by Gil-galad and Círdan marched eastward and where awaited by Elendil at Amon Sûl. The combined host marched towards Imladris, where they joined with Lord Elrond, who was Gil-galad's herald, and acted as his second-in-command in the coming campaign. The united host rested for about three years in Imladris, forging weapons and making plans. They crossed the Misty Mountains over many passes and marched down Anduin where they were joined by Dwarves from Khazad-dûm, Elves from Greenwood the Great led by Oropher and his son Thranduil, and Lothlórien Elves under Amdír. At the southern eaves of Eryn Galen the host turned south-east and marched through desolate areas that had once been the Entwives' gardens. They, and probably the Entwives themselves, had been destroyed by Sauron to deprive the Alliance' forces of supplies. _

_The Alliance entered the vast plain outide Mordor where joined by Anárion's forces. There Sauron's host awaited them from the north-west. _

_During preliminary skirmishing, Oropher and his Elves, being scantily equipped, rashly charged forward into the numerous Orc forces before Gil-galad had given the command, and suffered heavy casualties, including Oropher himself. Amdír and his forces also were cut off from the main battle and driven into the marshes just to the south, where he also fell along with half of his troops. This area became known afterwards as the Dead Marshes, because of the thousands of bodies buried there. _

_This battle raged for days and nights continuously. But the Elves were still mighty in this times and the Númenóreans were tall and strong and terrible and wrath. And none could withstand Aeglos and Narsil, Gil-galad's spear and Elendil's sword which filled the orcs and wicked men with fear. Slowly Elves and Númenóreans whittled down the vast numbers of Orcs and pushed them back towards the Black Gate. No account is given how the Alliance managed to break through this mighty fortification though. _

_The forces of the Last Alliance had forced their way through the Black Gate into Mordor itself. Victory seemed close, but no power short of the Valar could breach the Dark Tower by force. Though a great part of Sauron's forces was destroyed at the Dagorlad his host was still numerous and Sauron ordered many a sortie. The siege went on year after year, from S.A. 3434 to 3441. Isildur's sons, Aratan and Ciryon, were detached and sent to Minas Ithil to guard against a breakout to the southwest, but his oldest son, Elendur served by his side till the end. Anárion was killed in 3440 by a projectile thrown from the tower. _

_In the seventh year of the siege, it became so pressing that Sauron himself came forth. His onslaught was terrible and the siege was almost broken as Sauron and his host advanced to the slopes of Mount Doom. There he was encountered by the captains of the Alliance, Gil-galad and Elendil and to their side stood Elrond, Círdan and Isildur. Sauron fought with Gil-galad and Elendil, and both were slain. As Elendil fell, his sword was broken beneath him. Yet Sauron was thrown down, too, and Isildur seized the hilt of his father's sword and cut off the finger on which Sauron wore the One Ring. Being bereft of its power, Sauron was no longer able to hold a physical form and perished._

_The Alliance pursued the Orcs, who were then in disarray, and killed them all. The Barad-dûr was leveled but its foundations remained behind, since they were built with the power of the One Ring which was not destroyed. The thousands of dead Men and Elves were taken out of Mordor and buried in the Dagorlad Plain. _

_While he had captured the One Ring, Isildur refused Elrond and Círdan's entreaties that he destroy it by casting it into the Crack of Doom, claiming it as a weregild for his father's and brother's death. The result of this was that while Sauron was defeated and cast down, his spirit was not destroyed. He hid himself in the dark lands east of Mordor, and slowly rebuilt his power. The Nine also bided their time for the day when he would rise again. _

_While the Orc armies of Sauron had been well nigh destroyed in the War, scattered groups of them survived. In the Last Alliance, the casualties had been heavy. Elendil and Anárion were gone, and Gil-galad, last High King of the Noldor, was no more. Arnor took grievous losses, and suffered from a decline in population. It never really recovered as a major power, and broke into three pieces some centuries later. Gondor suffered less heavily and became a powerful nation. Isildur, the new High King of Arnor, perished only two years later in the Disaster of the Gladden Fields, along with his three older sons. They were ambushed by an Orc task force operating near the River Anduin. In the course of Isildur's death, the Ring was lost in the depths of Anduin. Much was lost, but Sauron was suppressed- for a while._

**A/N I know I am a total LOTR nerd this took me about 1.5 hours to write**

Arwen: Wow that was brilliantly told.

Aragorn: It certainly was.

I turn to see a man with rugged hair and a straggly beard leaning against a tree a pipe in his hand.

Me: I do not believe we have met.

Aragorn: I do not believe we have. I am Aragorn son of Arathorn heir of Isildur and the throne of Gondor.

Me: I have been meaning to see you Aragorn. I am Elindithas apprentice of Gandalf.

And from that day on we have been friends. I have now entered the shire. On the bank next to me I hear a bush rustle I turn to see Frodo Baggins staring at me

Frodo: You're late.

Me: I am never late or early for a matter of fact I arrive precisely when I mean to.

Frodo starts laughing and launches himself at me.

Frodo: It's wonderful to see you Silver.

I hug him

Me: You didn't think I'd miss Bilbo Baggins' birthday and how is he I heard this party is going to be of special magnificence.

Frodo: you know Bilbo and how he likes to show off.

Me: Yes

We carry on into the shire and at night we have a party. It was great; next I go to see Bilbo about his ring. The reason Gandalf didn't go to the party is that he was in Minis Tirith researching old scripts of the Second Age as he thinks we have discovered the one ring…

_One Ring to rule them all,_

_One Ring to find them, _

_One Ring to bring the all, _

_And in the darkness bind them._

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I doubt they will all be as long as this but it doesn't really matter.


	2. Chapter 2

Gandalf's Apprentice

Chapter 2

Hi this is Elindithas Darksbane and this is Chapter 2 of Gandalf's apprentice. Hope you all like chapter 1.

By the way when I write speech this is how it's going to work:

Normal letters: Normal Speech

Italic Letters: Elvish

Bold letters: Antion (Mind Connection)

Italic and Bold: Black Speech

Bilbo enters Bag End and takes the ring off laughing not knowing that I am sat by the fire. He walks through still chortling.

Me: Good Evening Mr Baggins.

Bilbo jumps and squawks like a bird in fright.

Bilbo: Oh come on Silver it was just a bit of fun. Did you see their faces?

Me: Yes very clever. There are many magic rings in Middle-Earth and they shouldn't be used as a party trick.

Bilbo: You're probably right. Keep an eye on Frodo. He does usually wander off

Me: I intend to keep both on him.

Bilbo: I'm leaving everything to him… even the ring.

Me: Goodbye dear Bilbo

I hug him and he turns to the door

Me: Bilbo, the ring is still in your pocket.

Bilbo: ah, yes.

He takes it out of his front pocket and throws it on the floor. He then leaves.

Frodo enters about 5 minutes after

Frodo: Bilbo? Uncle?

Me: Hello Frodo

Frodo: Is he gone?

Me: Yes. He's gone to Rivendell to stay with the elves.

Frodo looks down at the ring

Frodo: what is this Silver?

Me: It is a ring.

Frodo: Yes I know that but what ring?

Me:

_Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,_

_Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone,_

_Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,_

_One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

_One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,_

_One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them_

_In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie._

And this is the one ring that Sauron seeks.

He will have dispatched the nine to find you and when they do they will kill you.

Frodo: The nine?

Me: The mortal men doomed to die. They are also known as the Nazgül or Ring-Wraiths they will forever hunt you until they find you.

Frodo suddenly jumps up thrusting the ring in my direction

Frodo: Take it Silver. Take it!

Me: No, you can't offer me this ring

Frodo: I'm giving it to you.

Me: Take Mr Gamgee and meet me at the Prancing Pony in Bree. Can you do that?

Frodo: Yes, yes I can but where are you going?

Me: I will ride to Minas Tirith where Gandalf is and talk with him. The enemy moves quicker than us.

Frodo: Goodbye Silver. I will see you in Bree

I run for the door opening it and whistling for Greythorn.

**Me: Gandalf, can you hear me?**

**Gandalf: Yes Elindithas is Frodo on his way?**

**Me: Yes. **

**Gandalf: I have foreseen the nine crossing the River Isen. They are coming.**

**Me: I shall be arriving in Minas Tirith soon**

**Gandalf: Ride quick but safe.**

**Me: Shall I go through Rohan?**

**Gandalf: Yes, go to Edoras tell them who you are.**

**Me: Here is Greythorn. Goodbye Gandalf.**

Jumping onto Greythorn I pulled on the reins and he galloped away. I approached Sarn Ford I had a flashfoward through the trees, through the wilderness and towards Isengard. There were at least 4 ring-wraiths stampeding forward. I jump out of my vision. There were 2 roads one going towards the ring-wraiths, the other around them. I leapt off the horse and told him to wait down the other path. Being trained in the magical arts I conjured up a fireball. As the nazgül turned the corner I fired sending in straight into three of them. The other dodged stealthily and jumped off his horse.

_**Nazgül: Where is the ring?" **_

_**Me: I'll never tell you!"**_

Screeching, it reached for it's morgul blade and drawing it from the sheath. I ran and clashed blades with the wraith. It screamed into the wizard's face, sending him sprawling. The black cloak in which he was wearing. Firing a fireball, Elindithas scorched the nazgül. On fire, the black rider fled the scene silently. Elindithas held his arm, which he fell on when the nazgül forced him back.

**Me: Gandalf**

**Gandalf: Yes Elindithas?**

**Me: I have been attacked by a black rider and the rest are on the way to the Shire. **

**Gandalf: Go to Bree, I have sent Aragorn to the Prancing Pony.**

**Me: Yes, Master.**

So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will update next when we get a few more reviews. Next Chapter will be in Bree


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hi Guys. How's it going? This is Elindithas Darksbane and this is Chapter 3 of Gandalf's Apprentice.

I rode down the cobbled street back into the shire. I passed hobbit hole after hobbit hole until I went past Buckland. As I travelled I heard another screech, which I knew was Frodo and Sam being seen. I carried on towards Bree. As I saw the gate I called out summoning the gate keeper.

Gatekeeper: Who is it and what are you doing in Bree?

Me: I go by the name of Silver and my business is my own.

Gatekeeper: Ok, keep it cool, I always 'ave to ask!

Me: Now let me pass.

They open the door as I ride in. Greythorn takes me round the back of the Prancing Pony. I tie him up on the post and walk in the door. The barkeep stares at me judgingly and approached me?

Barkeep: Hello, who are you?

Me: Good evening Barkeep. I am Silver, I am looking for a ranger named Strider.

Barkeep: Ah, yes he told me that you were coming; in the corner over there.

Me: Thank you.

I turn to look around and Aragorn was waiting for me in the corner smoking a large pipe a hood over his eyes. Sitting down next to him we spoke.

Me: Good evening Aragorn.

Aragorn: It is nice to see you Elindithas.

Me: Has Gandalf explained the plan for the next few weeks.

Aragorn: Yes, take the ring-bearer to Rivendell avoiding all Nazgül.

Me: Yes, speaking of Rivendell how is Arwen and Lord Elrond.

Aragorn: They are well, I haven't seen Arwen for a few months now I heard she was visiting Lady Galadriel in Lothlorien.

Me: Frodo and Sam will arrive soon with the ring. Have you passed any Nazgül?

Aragorn: No, I arrived here a few days ago.

I signal to the barkeep's assistant to come over here. She walks over.

Assistant: What you want honey?

Me: A pint of Brandybuck Ale and a leaf of pipe weed.

Assistant: Sure thing, and anything for you Mister…

Aragorn: Strider.

Assistant: Mister Strider?

Aragorn: I'll have what Silver ordered only a half-pint though.

She sauntered away to the bar.

We continue talking for about an hour until we here the door open again. Four small hooded figures.

Aragorn: Is that them?

Me: I believe so… wait here.

I get up and approach the hobbits.

Frodo: Silver? Is that you?

Me: Good evening young Frodo; hello Sam and Meriadoc Brandybuck and Perrigrin Took. Why are you here?

Pippin: Well Merry and I had just borrowed a few carrots and cabbages from Farmer Maggot.

I raise my eyebrow at this statement.

Merry: Next thing we know we are running from these hooded horseman.

Me: They are known as Nazgül or Ring-Wraiths.

Frodo: Who is that man over there looking at us?

Me: That is Strider.

Sam: Who is he?

Me: He is a ranger.

Frodo: Friend of Gandalf?

Me: Yes and an ally of us. We need to get you to Rivendell,

Aragorn approaches us.

Aragorn: Hello young hobbits.

Me: Pippin, go order your friends drinks and don't mention Frodo's name. There are spies of Mordor everywhere.

Pippin leaves towards the bar.

Me: We must find shelter for tonight.

Pippin: You say you're looking for Baggins… he's just over…

Frodo: No Pippin!

The hobbit disappeared towards the bar grabbing Pippin's arm.

Pippin: Hey, what are you doing?

He sent Frodo sprawling backwards the ring slipping out of his pocket spinning in the air and onto his finger. I heard the deathly scream of the Ring-wraiths.

Frodo had turned invisible!

Aragorn and I jump to our feet in desperation. I charge forward and pick up the dazed hobbit.

Aragorn: We need to leave. Now!

We escort the four hobbits out the inn and into the one on the other side of the street.

Me: Pippin, please try to do as I say or this journey will end very badly for both of us.

The four hobbits get into the comfy beds and rest their heads for the night. Me and Aragorn stay awake by the window as the nazgül barge into Bree trampling the poor gatekeeper. Hopefully they will leave after the trap.

They stormed into the Prancing Pony darkness followed them inside an eerie smoke surrounded the wraiths.

I watched them through the window as they enter the room. Raising their swords, they prepared to kill. 3,2,1 they plunged their blades straight into the bed sheets. After 5 stabs they grabbed the covers snatching them off


End file.
